


Backstage -| Gender Not Specified |-

by Keri2daLee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 18 - Freeform, 18andup, 18plus, Band, Concert, Drinking, Eita, Haikyuu!! Fanfiction, NSFW, Other, Shiratorizawa, Spicy, eita semi - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, mature themes, semi, semi eita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keri2daLee/pseuds/Keri2daLee
Summary: "'Is that your way of telling me that I did well?' Pulling him to you again you pressed your lips together quickly before pulling away. 'Maybe... but I kinda wanted to do more for you.'"Mature Themes::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Gender Not Specified::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Top Semi x Bottom (Y/n)::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Warning‼️ Some Readers might be uncomfortable, continue at your own discretion.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Enjoy💅🏾
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Backstage -| Gender Not Specified |-

_ Standing in line, you checked your phone. The show was about to start and you'd be let inside in less than 5 minutes. Looking in your pocket one last time, you wanted to make sure that your pass was still there. You'd been invited by Semi for the first time and you wouldn't be able to see him without it. The line started moving. Reaching the front, You gave your pass to the bodyguard before making your way to the bar. You weren't too big on alcohol but today was special. Sitting at one of the tables in the middle, you sipped away at your drink, anticipating the start of the show. Your nerves were starting to get the best of you. Hearing footsteps, you look up to see that the lights were dimming and the curtain blocking the stage was being risen. Semi was in the front, his eyes searching the crowd until they landed on you. Winking, he set himself up to start. Your eyes were locked on him even as the drummer began first. Letting his run go for a little bit, the rest of the members picked up in their time. The whole room mesmerized by what they were witnessing. Semi walked back and forth around the vocalist while playing, leaning up against him at times. The bond everyone on stage shared was evident. Returning to his spot again, the song finished- everyone including the band was still and silent. After the shock faded, the crowd erupted in applause. Subconsciously, you were smiling at him and clutching your drink, excited for the chance you'd get to see him. They were the opening act, but their time was now up. Walking off stage, he looked at you and discreetly signaled you to follow. Downing the rest of your drink, you quickly got up and slipped threw everyone in your way. Walking through a back door, you saw him there waiting for you. Wrapping his hands around your waist, he pulled you close and kissed you. The fact that you were a lightweight was now showing as you tightly gripped his shirt and pulled him even closer. Finally breaking the kiss, he looked in your eyes and smirked. "Is that your way of telling me that I did well?" Pulling him to you again you pressed your lips together quickly before pulling away. "Maybe... but I kinda wanted to do more for you." Raising an eyebrow, he took your hand and brought you upstairs to the rest of his band mates. "Oi, I'm bouta get that good good! Don't bother me." They basically choked on their spit before laughing and nodding. Your cheeks flushed red at the sudden statement and you tried to hide your face. Leading you into an empty room, he pinned you against the door. You were a little more than tipsy and pulled him closer again. Lips connecting it felt like fireworks were going off around the both of you. Your hands explored his hair as he wrapped your legs around him and used the door as support. Pushing you even harder against it, he kissed your neck- finding all of your sensitive places. He started leaving noticeable hickeys without a care in the world. He'd show them off to the rest of his band later. Moving you to a table nearby, he laid you down on it and took off your pants. Unzipping his while you took off his shirt. Looking down at you with hungry eyes, he lifted your shirt for access to your chest. Moving your legs around his waist, he leaned down to lick and bite your nipples- getting a satisfactory reaction in return. Standing up again, he lines up to your hole and slammed in- causing you to arch your back in pleasure. His strokes were rough but slow. Exactly how you wanted it. You could feel his every movement inside you and every time he reached his deepest point you felt as though you'd climax. He was taking over your body in the best way possible... _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this. If y'all want then I can do a continuation of this. However, I have so many other to get to first Lmaoo. Anyways I know this was short but these are never designed to be too long. My next imagine will be about Goshiki🤪 If you're interested the definitely look out for it. By the way, it'd mean a lot if you could check out my other imagines ✨✨


End file.
